Compliments
by Spazzy-Chloe
Summary: Kid Flash tries to compliment Robin. May add more chapters later, so rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: **This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, so here goes! . Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC does.

* * *

"Rob," Robin looked up from his laptop at the pouting ginger in front of him. When he didn't answer, Wally started up again, "Robin, I'm _hungry_." Wally drew out the last word with the most pitiful tone he could muster.

Robin rolled his eyes and wondered to himself how the other boy had managed to make hunger sound like such a tragedy. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Feed me," Wally chirped.

"Not happening."

"Aww! C'mon, bro!" Wally grinned and leaned forwards, placing his hands on the edge of Robin's computer desk. "I'll love you forever!"

Feeling his face flush red, Robin scowled and turned his head away from the older boy. "Go feed yourself."

"Rooooooobinnnnnn," Wally whined. "I already ate everything that doesn't require cooking."

Robin's scowl deepened and his embarrassment was replaced by annoyance. "Maybe if you didn't eat so damn much—"

Before he could blink, his laptop was slammed shut and he was hoisted up onto Wally's back, who was quickly making his way down the hall towards the kitchen. Wally dropped the Boy Wonder onto the floor and grinned triumphantly. "There, you're already here. You might as well make me something to eat."

Keeping his head down, Robin slowly picked himself up and dusted himself off.

Wally began to grow a little concerned when his best friend still hadn't looked up at him. "Uhm, Rob?"

"_I really hate it when you do that! You can't just pick people up and carry them wherever you want! And I'm not making you SHIT because I'M NOT YOUR MAID._"

The words came out so fast that Robin wasn't even sure if he had completely understood them. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He readied himself to look back up to his best friend; he saw that Wally's eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted.

Robin's stomach turned, "Hey, I'm sorry Wally. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."

Once Wally saw that the boy had calmed down, his face completely changed. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and smirked, "It's okay; you're cute when you're mad."

Wide eyed and mouth agape, Robin tried to fight the blush creeping onto his face. "W-w-what…I, uh…" he sputtered, trying to make sense of what his best friend had just said. Finally, he concluded that Wally had simply been trying to further persuade him to make something to eat. Sighing in frustration, and perhaps disappointment, he pushed past the speedster. "_Fine._ I'll make your damn food."

"Thanks, Rob!" Wally bounced up and down like a small child that was just promised a trip to Disney World. Robin stomped over to the counter and rolled his eyes at his companion; then he felt strong arms wrap around his torso.

"_You're the best_," Wally's voice was almost a whisper, but it seemed to grow louder and louder each time Robin replayed it in his head. Before he knew it the warm hug was gone and Wally had taken his place sitting at the table. _That was just Wally being Wally. He didn't mean anything by it._

Methodically, Robin started to gather supplies to make some spaghetti. He would sneak a glance back at the eager speedster every now-and-then, half expecting him to disappear at any time. To Robin, Wally was like a shooting star: he shined so brightly, but it felt like if he blinked Wally would be gone. Robin frowned at this realization; he craved stability, and Wally had the attention span of a squirrel.

His hands froze and he stopped in his tracks; somewhere along the line in their friendship, Robin had begun to think about things like that. Like, if he and Wally would ever work _together_. He pushed it from his mind and started working again. Once the spaghetti was finished, he walked over to the table set a plate in front of the still-grinning speedster. "Here you go, Wal—Oh my God! You don't have to _inhale_ it!"

His face covered in tomato sauce and mouth full of pasta, he looked up at the raven-haired boy. "Sowwy, I'm just so hungwy."

Robin sighed with a smile and used his napkin to wipe the sauce off of his best friend's face. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"It's about time you took something I said as a compliment," Wally muttered after swallowing his food.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Robin stammered.

"I mean that you never let me compliment you," Wally said quietly as he began poking at this food again.

"I, uh, didn't know that you…well, I thought all your compliments were reserved for _Megan_," Robin shifted uneasily and started to back away.

He suddenly felt his back touch the soft cushions of the sofa in the living room; he looked up to see Wally hovering over him with a slight scowl. "Ugh, Wally, I told you I hate it when you do tha—"

Wally placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Rob, shut up."

Robin looked up at his friend, his eyes about to bulge out from behind his sunglasses. Wally slowly leaned back down to kiss him again; this time, Robin responded. He slowly moved his hands up Wally's chest and wound them in his fiery hair.

Wally smiled against his friend's lips, "Now that I've got your attention, I want to say something. I think you're _amazing_. You're smart, adorable, funny, and I consider you to be the best thing that ever happened to me. And I mean that. Okay? Oh my God, are you _crying?"_

"No, shut up. I'm not crying," Robin brought his hands to his face to try to stop the tears from falling.

Wally watched the boy carefully for a reaction as he removed Robin's hands from his face and pulled off his sunglasses.

"Wally!"

Robin blinked his blue eyes._ Oh shit. I'm dead. I'm dead. Batman's going to kill me._

"You're…beautiful."

Robin's worried thoughts halted and he frowned. "I am _not!"_ He squirmed out from under Wally and stood up in front of the couch. "Guys aren't _beautiful._ They're _handsome_,"

"So, you think guys are handsome? That is sooooooo gay," Wally jokingly snorted.

"Dude, you were the one who was just kissing me!"

"Don't even stand there and pretend you didn't kiss me back," Wally waggled his eyebrows.

Robin's frown deepened as he placed a hand on his hip, "Maybe I did, but you started it!"

"And," Wally started as he pulled himself off of the couch with a smirk. "I'm going to finish it."

Robin smiled back devilishly and disappeared instantly. His eerie laugh could be heard down the hall, and Wally took off running in that direction.


End file.
